The one with the birthday surprise
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: The girls take Bella out for a birthday shopping trip, only to find out a man is going to profess his love for her that night, is it the man of her dreams?


It had been a long day at work, The boss gave me hell, that snippy little bitch barked orders at me, "Go fetch this Bella, go get that Bella" God how I utterly hated that woman. I started in this business, the personal assistant kind that is, to stay with my friends. We all left forks high school to try and make it in some way in Hollywood. Today is my Birthday, lucky number twenty-nine it seems as if my group of friends has completely forgotten about it, all I wanted to do was go home and forget about it.

You know what they say your job is a joke you're broke and well my love like is D.O.A. I walked to the parking lot only to be met with my pixie of a best friend and my beautiful long lean blond sister. "Hey there kiddo!" Alice smiled up at me. "Hey pixie...hey blondie.." Rosalie smiled down at me "Hey little sister." I rolled my eyes at her. "Will you ever stop that?" "Hey one of us has be Rachel, and I'm certainly not ending up with a nerd." She chuckled and winked at me as I blushed. "Please do tell me what is the honor of having you two pop up here?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. Alice's face lit up. "Birthday shopping of course!" I groaned under my breath "Hey sis, do it or I'll have emmy carry you through the boutiques." Rosalie said in a threatening way. I sighed and gave in "Fine."

We made our way to the best dress shop this side of orange county, I groaned. "Guys why are we here...you are not spending this much money on me.." The smiled and shook their heads "W have something very special planned for you tonight." I sighed and gave in, they went around picking out dresses for me from slutty to cute, finally we agreed on a strapless cocktail dress, covers enough to be comfortable but sexy enough to come close to competing with those two.

Rosalie's phone buzzed, she and Alice becoming excited, "Step two girl.." They handed me the phone to read a text message. "Dear Bella, I've known you for what feels like forever, I know your smell. The color of your eyes, the sound of your laughter, the look of your tears.. I am taking today to finally step out and see if you can know me too.- a familiar stranger."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "Who...who is this?" I looked up at my two best friends in the world. The looked at me and smiled. "You will find out tonight dear.." I changed into my clothes and sighed. My heart belongs to one man, and there was no way this was him.

The green eyed boy who I had grown up with had made it all too clear with his silence that he didn't feel the same. I could never pull my self together to tell him how I felt. But everyone knew... still knows...so he must.

"Come on Bella time to play hairdresser!" Alice shrieked excitedly through the door. I chuckled, pulled out of my negative state by her bubliness. I followed them back to our shared apartment and they started to push my hair into a fancy updo. Rosalie left the room for a second and came back with a pair of black and white pumps and black gloves. "Here we go sis!" She showed them off like one of barker's beauties. I chuckled and then looked at the heel. "Uh Rose, I'm not like you, I will fall...and die.." Rose chuckled at me "Not to worry...I had them bellaproofed." I smiled and mouthed thank you.

Alice's text rang out. "It's almost time Bella." She smiled and handed me her phone. "Text number two love, everytime I am with you, I am filled with love, every time I think about you, my heart beats faster, every time you're away from me I can feel as if something has been ripped away. Tonight you will find out who I am, and I hope you will be mine." I felt my breathe start to become shaky as I finished reading it. I laughed slightly. "So maybe my love life isn't dead on Arrival. Alice smiled and wiped the tears away. "So...maybe we need to put some waterproof mascara on.."I smiled slightly and wiped away my tear. "Is this who I want it to be...who I truly want?" They started applying my makeup and smiled coyly. "Now why would we ruin your surprise Isabella?"

I though back to the any times I almost had you, but I was just too scared._ "Edward, I'm so glad you're coming to California with us." I snuggled my arms around his waist and inhaled his scent. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Of course what better place to be a plastic surgeon than L.A." He chuckled lowly sending a jiggle through my body. "That is if I can survive medical school." I smiled "I can help with the studying.." He kissed my forehead again "I bet you can..."_

"Bella...BELLA!" I blinked brought out of my memory by the pixie. "Hm?" "Put on the shoes girl it's time to meet prince charming....but first..." She pulled out a blindfold. "Kinky Ali." Rose smirked. "Very funny Rose...you know it's to hide where she's going.." I gulped. "Oh boy...being led blindfolded....this doesn't bode well for clumsy Bella in high heeled shoes.." They chuckled "You'll be fine..." With that I was covered up.

Minutes later I don't know when, the car stopped and I was led out and into a big room. "Good bye bella...have a nice time..." Alice sat me in the chair and left. I felt someone behind me start to unblind fold me. "Isabella..." My heart stopped. "Edward..." I wanted to cry... the man I loved he loved me back. He kissed my cheek and turned around to face me. "Bella...my beautiful Bella.. you are my life...I love you...I have loved you for fifteen years....I've never had the courage to say so before.." I smiled and looked him in the eyes. "I've wanted you since we hit puberty, I can't imagine my life without you...I love you so much.."

He moved in to kiss me ever slowly asking for permission, I leaned in greedily and kissed him softly, his lips so warm on mine. I moaned slightly into his kiss and broke away. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Happy birthday love, my birthday present to you...in me wrapped up in a bow...for however long you'll have me...oh and a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant all to ourselves." I smiled and looked around at the beautiful reataraunt... bella italiano

"Forever...I want you forever.."

**AN:Sorry if it sucked XD I'm a bit rusty**


End file.
